Known as the production method of optically active (S)-N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol are the method which comprises synthesizing from an optically active compound and the method which comprises carrying out asymmetric synthesis or optical resolution starting with a prochiral compound. As such a method, JP-A-06-141876 discloses a production method of optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol which comprises stereoselectively reducing N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone in the presence of an enzyme having activity in stereoselectively reducing this N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone. Further, JP-A-10-150997 discloses a production method of optically active N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinol which comprises treating N-benzyl-3-pyrrolidinone with a cell or a culture of a microorganism or a treated product thereof. However, these methods are low in attainable substrate concentration and in conversion from the substrate to the product, hence cannot be put to practical use.